Diffie-Hellman key exchange is an integral part of the Internet protocol security (IPsec) tunnel establishment process. However, this key exchange process accounts for a considerable amount of the processing time required to establish an IPsec tunnel. Specifically, the generation of a private cryptographic key, a public cryptographic key, and an associated shared secret key can be extremely computationally intensive. Despite this significant drawback, large numbers of IPsec tunnels need to be established as promptly as possible in a test simulation environment. Thus, any reduction of time associated with the determining of encryption keys may be extremely beneficial for the sake of testing efficiency.
Thus, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for reducing the size of a cryptographic key in a test simulation environment.